


And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore

by hilkail



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilkail/pseuds/hilkail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte per trovare la tua strada devi far pace con te stesso. A volte trovi la tua strada dove non avresti mai immaginato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf.  
>  **Personaggi:** Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey.  
>  **Pairing:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.  
>  **Rating:** verde.  
>  **Beta:** [_Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239) (santa donna!), che ha avuto davvero tanta, tanta, tanta pazienza.  
>  **Genere:** un po' angst, un po' fluff e un pizzico di romanticismo.  
>  **Warning:** slash, post season 2, pre season 3.  
>  **Capitoli:** 1/4  
>  **Summary:** A volte per trovare la tua strada devi far pace con te stesso. A volte trovi la tua strada dove non avresti mai immaginato.  
>  **Note:** il titolo è un verso della canzone “[Start of something good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKsyxZWQ_g0)” di Daughtry.  
>  **Dediche:** a [_Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), per il suo compleanno (in ritardo). Cento di ~~questi~~ quei giorni!  
>   
>  **Disclaimer:** Stiles, Derek  & Co. non mi appartengono. A scrivere questa _cosa_ non ci ho guadagnato nulla tranne soddisfazione personale. u_u No, neanche “Start of something good” è mia.  
> 

**_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_ **

****

****  
  


**Capitolo 1**  
  
Peter sospirò parcheggiando la lucida Camaro di suo nipote davanti al rudere che fino a pochi anni prima era stato la villa degli Hale, la sua casa. L'incendio appiccato da Kate Argent e dai suoi simpatici scagnozzi aveva ucciso undici membri della sua famiglia, lasciando lui, sfregiato e catatonico, come unico sopravvissuto. Aveva passato i sei anni seguenti alla tragedia in ospedale, più morto che vivo per i medici, mentre il suo corpo si riparava lentamente e la sua mente progettava la sua vendetta. Essere un licantropo gli aveva permesso di guarire, per quanto sapesse che il proprio branco non lo credeva completamente sano di mente. Forse lo era, forse no, Peter non poteva giudicare se stesso, ma sapeva che se anche non fosse stato pazzo lo sarebbe diventato se Derek, l'unico Hale sopravvissuto oltre a lui, e Stiles non avessero smesso seduta stante di litigare come due mocciosi. Litigare...beh, più che altro la maggior parte delle volte uno ringhiava minacce e l'altro blaterava senza sosta, di qualsiasi cosa, quasi senza riprendere fiato. E sì, nonostante Peter trovasse divertente vedere suo nipote perdere le staffe e sbattere Stiles contro il primo muro disponibile, anche lui qualche volta avrebbe volentieri squarciato la gola al ragazzo pur di avere un po' di pace. Sapeva perché non andavano d'accordo: Stiles assomigliava al Derek adolescente, al ragazzo un po' sfigato, calmo, tranquillo, attaccato al branco, cresciuto all'ombra della sorella destinata a diventare alfa. L'arrivo di Kate aveva cambiato le cose: lo aveva fatto sentire importante, desiderato, amato. Non che la sua famiglia non l'amasse, ma forse erano tutti un po' troppo presi da Laura per accorgersi di cosa stesse passando Derek. Quanto a Peter, era sempre stato un po' menefreghista, aveva vestito i panni da cattivo ragazzo – giacca di pelle, capelli ravviati indietro, occhiali da sole, macchina sportiva lucida come uno specchio,… – ed era quasi strano rivedere se stesso in suo nipote. Se non fosse stato per la rabbia che covava dentro, Derek sarebbe stato il suo specchio. Lui e il ragazzo si assomigliavano, anche se forse Peter aveva un vena di crudeltà in corpo che a suo nipote mancava. Entrambi erano cresciuti all'ombra dei futuri alfa, e Peter era sempre stato per Derek una figura di riferimento, la persona forte che sarebbe voluto diventare, non un semplice beta, ma un sostegno per sua sorella, come lo zio lo era stato per i suoi genitori.¹  
Ma ormai quei giorni se n'erano andati; Peter aveva ucciso Laura per diventare alfa e avere abbastanza potere per vendicare la propria famiglia, e Derek ora lo odiava con tutte le sue forze. Se non fosse stato per l'arrivo del branco di alfa probabilmente il nipote avrebbe già tentato di farlo fuori.  
C'era un'altra cosa che rendeva Derek e Peter diversi, ed era l'insicurezza che il ragazzo a volte mostrava nel guidare il branco. Suo nipote non era stato in grado di convincere Scott a farne parte, aveva trasformato quattro sfigati in lupi mannari, e uno di loro era addirittura diventato un lucertolone vendicativo asservito ai peggiori psicopatici della città – e Peter non sapeva se sentirsi offeso o meno di non aver fatto parte del gruppo. Ora Jackson era uno di loro, ma ancora soffriva l'autorità e Derek era costretto una volta su due a farsi ubbidire con la forza. Quel piccolo, ricco, strafottente ragazzo era una spina nel fianco, e nella scala delle spine nel fianco era secondo solo a Stiles.  
Degli altri sfigati solo uno era rimasto con loro. Erica e Boyd se n'erano andati alla prima occasione, si erano imbattuti negli alfa e adesso non si sapeva che fine avessero fatto. Isaac invece…  
Isaac amava vincere e suo padre aveva trasmesso una nota di crudeltà nel figlio dopo tutti i tormenti che gli aveva inflitto, ma Peter non temeva che li abbandonasse. Si era affezionato a Scott, formavano un bel duo, e se anche il ragazzo avesse deciso di lasciare il branco di Derek per quello di Scott avrebbe comunque combattuto al loro fianco, vista la triplice intesa Derek-Scott-Chris Argent.  
Scott stava sempre più assumendo le caratteristiche di un alfa. Sia chiaro, non che Peter facesse il tifo per lui, desiderava che il potere rimanesse interamente nelle mani degli Hale, ma era affascinato da come la cosa si stesse evolvendo, e sapeva che questo provocava in Derek una sorta di irritazione, anche se suo nipote non l'avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Quanto alla fonte di irritazione primaria, più l'alfa gli diceva di togliersi dai piedi, più lui si faceva coinvolgere, e questo mandava Derek in bestia. Stiles aveva l'innata capacità di finire sempre nei guai; che lo facesse apposta, intromettendosi in affari che non lo riguardavano, o che succedesse per caso, sempre mentre si intrometteva in affari che non lo riguardavano, si poteva star certi che almeno una volta alla settimana il ragazzo avrebbe volontariamente o meno rischiato la vita. E Derek l'avrebbe salvato. Per Peter aveva dell'incredibile che il nipote fosse sempre pronto ad aiutare Stiles; sbuffava, si lamentava, ringhiava e minacciava, ma era sempre lì al suo fianco per salvarlo. Non che il ragazzo si tirasse indietro: passare due ore a mollo nella piscina della scuola impedendo a Derek, paralizzato dal veleno del kanima, di affogare lo si poteva definire un salvataggio. E lo era anche scarrozzare il licantropo sanguinate per Beacon Hills cercando di impedire agli Argent di rintracciarlo e tormentando Scott perché trovasse il gemello del proiettile allo strozzalupo che l'aveva ferito.  
Il problema di quei due era che non si sopportavano, ma erano sempre lì l'uno per l'altro, più di quando Scott facesse per il suo migliore amico. Stiles era terrorizzato da tutto quello che gli stava accadendo intorno, Peter lo poteva sentire dal suo battito cardiaco e dal suo odore, ma era determinato, e testardo, tanto quanto Derek. Il licantropo lo atterriva, ma il ragazzo continuava imperterrito a sfidarlo, mostrando uno scarso istinto di conservazione, e a gravitargli intorno come una falena con la fiamma. Era vero che si poteva dire anche il contrario.  
Che Derek e Stiles si girassero attorno a quel modo preoccupava Peter, perché poteva voler dire solo una cosa: che suo nipote avrebbe sofferto ancor più di quanto stesse già facendo. L'odio e il desiderio di vendetta avevano trasformato Peter in un assassino. Cosa sarebbe diventato Derek con tutta quella rabbia e quel dolore in corpo?  
  
Isaac lo accolse alzando semplicemente lo sguardo.  
«Mi ha sbattuto fuori» rispose all'occhiata che gli lanciò Peter. Sentendo un rumore di passi che si avvicinava, l'uomo guardò verso la porta e aspettò di vederla aprirsi. Stiles comparve sull'uscio furibondo, lo lasciò spalancato e passò loro accanto per dirigersi alla sua jeep.  
«Ciao, Stiles» disse piatto Isaac senza nemmeno degnare di uno sguardo il compagno di squadra.  
Peter imbastì il suo miglior sorriso accattivante e lo salutò continuando poi a tenere gli occhi puntati su di lui mentre il ragazzo mormorava un saluto, si infilava in macchina e se ne andava. Derek comparve allora sulla porta con tutta l'intenzione di urlargli contro, intuì Peter notando la sua furia, ma si bloccò quando vide i suoi beta osservarlo in attesa. Espirò con uno sbuffo dal naso, rilassò le spalle, diede un'altra occhiata a loro e al punto in cui la jeep era scomparsa e rientrò in casa. Isaac rimase immobile, per nulla intenzionato a raggiungere l'alfa e farsi quantomeno rompere un braccio per essersi impicciato dei suoi affari. Peter fece una smorfia e imboccò le scale per seguire Derek.  
«Nipote» chiamò una volta all'interno della villa. Lo sentì emettere un basso ringhio di avvertimento ma Peter non si fece impressionare e raggiunse il ragazzo nel salotto.  
«Non voglio parlare» lo avvisò ancora Derek.  
«Non vorrei contraddirti, ma quando qualcuno se ne esce con quella frase poi, sistematicamente, lo fa.»  
Suo nipote ringhiò ancora, frustrato, ma poi mise da parte l'aggressività e incassò la testa nelle spalle, esausto e sconfitto.  
«Sai cosa accadrà se continuerai di questo passo, vero?» si informò Peter. «Ricordo di aver già incontrato due persone come te e Stiles, ed è finita che hanno messo al mondo i miei nipoti.»  
«Peter» lo avvertì Derek.  
«No, ascoltami, per il tuo bene e per il suo» disse e il ragazzo alzò la testa perché Peter gli aveva già parlato a quel modo, più di sette anni prima, quando lo zio aveva cercato di dissuaderlo dal frequentare una ragazza molto più grande di lui. All'epoca non sapeva che fosse Kate Argent, ma ora Derek era più che certo che ne fosse a conoscenza.  
«So cosa stai per dirmi» disse infatti il ragazzo. «Di stargli alla larga e-»  
«No, Derek, no. Fai chiarezza in quello che provi, e poi prendi una decisione, perché ricorda che è per la vita, nipote. _Per te_ sarà per la vita, e non vale la pena provare tutto quel dolore se alla fine vi lascerete.»  
Avvicinandosi, Peter gli posò una mano sulla spalla e la strinse in una presa rassicurante.  
«Nessuno dei due lo merita, avete sofferto entrambi a sufficienza, per cui, _se è lui_ , valuta bene tutte le opzioni che hai.»  
Derek sospirò e a Peter sembrò di essere tornato indietro con gli anni, a quando il nipote gli aveva chiesto consiglio sulla sua relazione con quella che avrebbe poi scoperto essere Kate Argent. Derek non era cresciuto per diventare alfa e, ora che lo era, lo trovava diverso da come se l'era sempre immaginato, Peter ne era certo.  
«Da quando sei diventato così apprensivo e affettuoso?» si informò suo nipote, rindossando la propria aria da duro.  
«Da quando la mia sopravvivenza dipende da quella del mio alfa.»  


  
  
  
  
¹ Come la mia beta mi ha fatto notare, in un branco vi è un solo alfa (sebbene abbia letto una fanfiction in cui Peter dice a Stiles che per diventare alfa non è necessario uccidere un alfa, basta esserne il compagno). Io intendevo invece i genitori di Derek come una coppia, un uomo e una donna che si danno supporto l'un l'altro, una famiglia, oltre che un branco.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Breve commento. Che in realtà non è un commento, ma un'accozzaglia di roba** **che non ha senso.**  
>  Ho scritto questa storia a settembre. Sì, avete capito. A settembre. E a gennaio era stata interamente betata da _Luthien_, che come ho detto è una santa donna santa. Ci ho messo un po' a pubblicare, vero? Colpa del male che mi ha afflitto in questi mesi, e che continuerà ad affliggermi, e che mi dicono si chiami pigrizia. Devo ancora capire di cosa di tratti, non avendo una laurea in medicina.  
>  Derek e Stiles sono tra i miei personaggi preferiti nella serie. A prescindere dal pairing, mi piacciono proprio le loro storie. Cioè, non che mi _piaccia_ che abbiano subito tutte quelle tragiche perdite. Mi piace il diverso modo in cui le hanno affrontate. Stiles ha cercato di riempire i vuoti, Derek si è chiuso in se stesso.  
>  Sapete, all'inizio, la serie, non volevo nemmeno vederla. Poi tante ragazze del gruppo slash di cui faccio parte su Facebook ne parlavano e parlavano di qualcosa chiamato _Sterek_ , e allora io mi sono incuriosita. La curiosità...altro male di cui sono affetta.  
>  Tanto è stato detto e tanto è stato scritto su questo pairing – io stessa l'ho psycoanalizzato allegramente con [Evaney_Desterek](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaney_Desterek) e [Shannara_810](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2580) – ma non ne abbiamo mai abbastanza, giusto? Se manterrò gli impegni che ho preso con me stessa, troverete un aggiornamento a settimana, il sabato o la domenica.  
>  Di solito dico che i commenti e le recensioni sono la paga del fanwriter. Stavolta non lo farò. Sono la prima che non commenta le fanfiction che legge – ricordate? Ho questa strana malattia chiamata _pigrizia_ – per cui non sentitevi obbligati, ok? Fate come credete. Ovviamente, se vi fa schifo, vi autorizzo a dirmi ~~brutalmente le peggiori cose~~ con estrema gentilezza cosa ne pensate.  
>  Kiss!
> 
> Chiara


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Teen  Wolf.  
>  **Personaggi** **:** Derek Hale, Stiles  Stilinski, Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey.  
>  **Pairing** **:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.  
>  **Rating:** verde.  
>  **Beta:** [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239) (santa donna!), che ha avuto davvero tanta, tanta, tanta pazienza.  
>  **Genere:** un po' angst, un po' fluff e un pizzico di romanticismo.  
>  **Warning** **:** slash, post season 2, pre season 3.  
>  **Capitoli:** 2/4  
>  **Summary** **:** _A volte per trovare la tua strada devi far pace con te stesso_ _. A volte trovi la tua strada dove non avresti mai immaginato._  
>  **Note:** il titolo è un verso della canzone “[ Start of something good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKsyxZWQ_g0)” di Daughtry.  
>  **Dediche:** a [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), per il suo compleanno (in ritardo). Cento di ~~questi~~ quei giorni!  
>   
>  **Disclaimer** **:** Stiles, Derek & Co. non mi appartengono. A scrivere questa _cosa_ non ci ho guadagnato nulla tranne soddisfazione personale.  u_u No, neanche “Start of something good” è mia.  
>   
> 

**_ And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore _ **

****

****

******Capitolo 2**  
  
Derek, dopo giorni in cui aveva negato che l'assenza di Stiles aveva reso l'atmosfera alla villa più tetra del solito – con Peter che lo tormentava e Isaac abbacchiato perché Scott era con il suo migliore amico e “scusa tanto, ma non posso uscire con te” –, aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio dello zio e trovare delle risposte. Il problema era individuareil bandolo della matassa. Stiles lo irritava e provocava come mai nessuno prima di lui, nemmeno Laura, il che era tutto dire. In quanto sorella maggiore, gli diceva sempre, era suo compito rendergli la vita un inferno. Quando la loro famiglia era stata sterminata, però, Laura aveva smesso di tormentarlo, troppo occupata a tenerli in vita e lontani dalle luci della ribalta del mondo sovrannaturale. A Derek lei mancava, a volte così tanto da non riuscire a respirare. Sua sorella aveva pagato per due volte le conseguenze della sua sconsideratezza: aveva perso la loro famiglia e poi aveva perso la vita.  
Derek sapeva fingere, l'aveva fatto negli ultimi sei anni, facendo credere di essere completamente estraneo agli eventi che avevano portato alla morte dei loro cari. Quando nei mesi seguenti l'incendio si svegliava nel cuore della notte dopo l'ennesimo incubo, Laura gli era già accanto pronta a consolarlo e a rassicurarlo. Era stata cresciuta per diventare alfa, sapeva cosa un branco si aspettasse dal proprio capo. Derek avrebbe solo voluto che si dimenticasse di lui elo lasciasse al suo dolore e al suo odio verso se stesso. Lei non l'aveva mai fatto e lui non sapeva se, raccontandole tutto, lei gli sarebbe rimasta accanto comunque o l'avrebbe ucciso o abbandonato. Non aveva il fegato di tentare quella strada. Non aveva la forza di sopportare di essere lasciato ancora. Era un lupo eaveva meno coraggio di un ragazzino umano.  
Derek ormai misurava la sua vita in funzione di Scott e Stiles. Scott rappresentava ciò che un capo doveva essere, per lo meno nella visione che ne aveva da adolescente: coraggioso, premuroso, sempre pronto a mettere la sicurezza del branco davanti ai propri interessi. Derek tentava di essere quel capo, ma sapeva di non esserne in grado. C'erano troppo variabili da considerare, non si poteva comandare solo con il proprio buon cuore.  
Stiles invece erala lealtà verso i propri cari sopra le avversità. Era quel tipo di persona che dona la propria incondizionata fiducia a chi ama. Derek sapeva di avere quella di Stiles, sapeva che quando gli aveva detto il contrario il ragazzo mentiva, ma non poteva lasciarsi trascinare in quel genere di rapporto perché fidarsi avrebbe significato rischiare di ritrovarsi ancora con il cuore spezzato. Derek si era reso conto con rabbia che il nome del ragazzo scivolava tra i suoi pensieri sempre più spesso e quando accadeva tutto cominciava a ruotare attorno a Stiles.  
Era incredibilmente intelligente, ma a differenza di Lydia, il cui cervello era metodico e organizzato, quello del ragazzoera un eterno caos, la tempesta per eccellenza. C'era un che di tenero, si rese conto Derek, in questo suo essere perennemente entusiasta e su di giri. Era un vulcano di idee, strane, pazze, pericolose, ma in un certo senso sempre brillanti.  
Stiles si sentiva poco apprezzato, Derek questo lo sapeva. Aveva notato come il suo sguardo a volte si facesse tetro, la luce che vi aveva brillato fino a qualche attimo prima spenta, ed era una cosa che lasciava al lupo un velo di disagio sulla pelle, come se sapesse di dover fare qualcosa ma non avesse idea di che cosa.  
Derek non odiava Stiles. Era solo un po' troppo agitato per i suoi gusti. Averlo al proprio fianco, ormai, gli sembrava una cosa naturale, perché lui c'era, _sempre_ , anche quando le cose si facevano decisamente pericolose e Derek avrebbe preferito che fosse altrove, per non doversi preoccupare anche della sua incolumità, per non essere obbligato a restare vivo per continuare a proteggerlo e riportarlo a casa sano e salvo.  
Il vero e unico grande problema di Derek era che pensava di non meritare di essere felice. Aveva ucciso la sua famiglia e avrebbe preferito essere morto con loro piuttosto che vivere con il rimorso di quello che aveva fatto. Sapeva che era la sua condanna. Era rimasto con Laura, investita dei nuovi poteri di alfa, e le era stato fedele. L'aveva lasciata partire quando era tornata a Beacon Hills, ed era venuto a cercarla quando era scomparsa.Lei era la sua ancora, tutto ciò che lo faceva rimanere a galla in quel mare di dolore e odio che era diventata la sua vita. Si era aggrappato alla rabbia, verso se stesso e verso chi l'aveva uccisa, ed era andato avanti, solo per scoprire che era stato suo zio Peter, quello che da bambino era stato il suo idolo, a strappargli Laura. E morti Peter e Kate gli era rimasto solo il disprezzo verso se stesso. Sapeva di essere inadeguato a ricoprire il ruolo del capo: non ce l'aveva nel sangue, non come Laura, non come Scott, ma aveva cercato comunque di accrescere il proprio branco per prepararsi all'arrivo degli alfa. Aveva fallito anche in quello: prima Jackson si era trasformato nel Kanima, poi Peter era tornato dal regno dei morti; infine Gerard era diventato uno di loroma Scott, gabbando tutti, era riuscito a eliminarlo. Le parole che il ragazzo gli aveva rivolto quella notte ronzavano ancora nella testa di Derek come api impazzite.  
 _«Sei un alfa, ma non sei il mio alfa.»_  
L'ennesimo fallimento.  
Derek si sentiva inutile, stupido, e in tutto questo Stiles continuava a presentarsi alla sua porta ponendogli le domande più assurde sulla sua condizione di lupo mannaro, tanto che Derek, confuso, gli aveva domandato se stesse pensando di chiedergli di trasformarlo. Stiles era sbiancato.  
«Non ti trasformerei neanche se me lo chiedessi supplicando. O forse lo farei, solo per avere il piacere di ordinarti di tacere e vederti costretto ad obbedirmi» aveva detto poi l'alfa, forse con più astio del necessario.  
Era così che avevano cominciato a litigare. Derek non voleva, sapeva di doversi fermare, eppure non riusciva a smettere di riversare il suo odio e la sua rabbia su Stiles, che infine aveva accusato il colpo e se n'era andato, salendo sulla sua fida jeep e sparendo prima che Derek riuscisse a riprendersi dallo shock di averlo portato sull'orlo delle lacrime. Si odiava, si odiava per questo e per non essere stato in grado di capire che Stiles era più simile a lui di quanto non sembrasse.  
Derek non ci aveva mai riflettuto, ma Stiles aveva un unico amico, e quello era Scott. E quando Scott era stato morso e aveva trovato Allison, Stiles era rimasto solo. Solo come era stato Derek da adolescente, che, solo, lo era ancora. E come sarebbe rimasto se avesse lasciato andare anche Stiles.  
Fece la strada automaticamente, accorgendosi di essere davanti a casa Stilinski solo quando ebbe parcheggiato dietro la jeep. Scese dalla Camaro e si diresse alla porta. L'aveva appena raggiunta quando questa si spalancò e davanti a lui comparve Stiles.  
«Sei tornato presto, pa-»  
Il ragazzo si bloccò vedendo Derek.  
«Ciao, Stiles. Possiamo parlare?»  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~~Seconda accozzaglia di roba~~ Breve commento.**  
>  Eccovi il secondo capitolo. Spero sia all'altezza delle vostre aspettative.  
>  Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno inserito la storia tra le preferite/ricordate/seguite. Non ho mai avuto una storia così tanto seguita. Ho pensato ad un errore del sito!  
>  Ringrazio la mia beta, ancora una volta, perché la amo dal profondo del cuore per essersi offerta di aiutarmi.  
>  Vi rivelo una cosa che la scorsa volta non ho detto: questa è la mia prima storia slash. Quindi, se volete, ditemi che vi pare del mio primo esperimento.  
>  Al prossimo capitolo! Baci, ****
> 
> Chiara.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Teen Wolf.  
>  **Personaggi** **:** Derek Hale, Stiles  Stilinski, Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey.  
>  **Pairing** **:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.  
>  **Rating:** verde.  
>  **Beta:** [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239) (santa donna!), che ha avuto davvero tanta, tanta, tanta pazienza.  
>  **Genere:** un po' angst, un po' fluff e un pizzico di romanticismo.  
>  **Warning** **:** slash, post season 2, pre season 3.  
>  **Capitoli:** 3/4  
>  **Summary** **:** _A volte per trovare la tua strada devi far pace con te stesso_ _. A volte trovi la tua strada_ dove non  avresti mai immaginato.  
>  **Note:** il titolo è un verso della canzone “[ Start of something good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKsyxZWQ_g0)” di Daughtry.  
>  **Dediche:** a [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), per il suo compleanno (in ritardo). Cento di ~~questi~~ quei giorni  
>   
>  **Disclaimer** **:** Stiles, Derek & Co. non mi appartengono. A scrivere questa _cosa_ non ci ho guadagnato nulla tranne soddisfazione personale.  u_u No, neanche “Start of something good” è mia.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>  ** __**

**_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_ **

**  
  
****Capitolo 3**  
  
Aprire la porta di casa e trovarsi di fronte  Peter Hale era uno degli incubi ricorrenti di Stiles. Il lupo mannaro lo terrorizzava molto più di quanto Derek avesse mai fatto, perché in Peter c'era una vena di pazzia che il ragazzo sperava non sarebbe mai comparsa nell'alfa.  
«Ciao, Stiles» lo salutò l'uomo. «Hai un momento? Ci sono una o due cose di cui dovremmo discutere, io e te.»  
«Ho da fare» disse il ragazzo, stringendo la presa sulla maniglia pronto a chiudere la porta.  
«Riguarda Derek.»  
«Ho un impegno improrogabile. Sai, di quelli davvero, davvero importanti. Come andare al ballo del diploma, giocare la prima partita da titolare, andare a comprare il latte, fare-»  
«Stiles, è importante.»  
«Ne va della vita di qualcuno?» chiese ironico.  
«Sì.»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò un momento, poi uscì di casa, chiudendo l'uscio dietro di sé.  
«Sentiamo.»  
«Nei prossimi giorni Derek prenderà delle decisioni che avranno conseguenze sulla vita di tutti» disse. «Alcune riguardano te.»  
Gli occhi di Stiles si spalancarono per la sorpresa.  
«Che intendi?» chiese, sospettoso.  
«Non sono qui per parlare di questo» riprese Peter, alzando poi una mano per fermare il torrente di parole con cui il ragazzino stava per investirlo. «Lasciami finire. Non so cosa deciderà mio nipote, lo scoprirò a tempo debito come tutti voi, ma potrebbe farti una offerta o una domanda a cui dovrai dare una risposta. Sono solo venuto a consigliarti di riflettere bene su quello che condividi con Derek, sul vostro rapporto, perché ti sarà utile, nel bene o nel male.»  
Forse per la prima volta nella vita, Stiles rimase ammutolito. Vide Peter andarsene sulla Camaro, mentre i pensieri gli zigzagavano in testa alla velocità della luce, impossibili da afferrare anche per lui che era abituato al caos della sua mente.  
Cosa aveva voluto dirgli Peter dandogli quel consiglio? Cosa doveva decidere Derek di così importante da sconvolgere le vite di tutti loro? Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa di tanto terribile da costringere l'alfa a compiere una serie di scelte difficili, ma Stiles non riusciva a immaginare cosa potesse essere successo. Cioè, sì, se lo immaginava – ne aveva a bizzeffe, di immaginazione, lui – ma niente di tutto quello che gli passava per la testa al momento risultava essere anche vagamente plausibile. La noia doveva avergli mandato in pappa il cervello.  
Il branco gli era mancato in quei giorni di vuoto assoluto, nonostante nessuno dei suoi membri lo considerasse all'altezza di stare al loro fianco. Stiles era umano, come Lydia d'altronde, ma a differenza della ragazza, che sapeva sempre quello che faceva – dovevi esserlo se fabbricavi Molotov nel laboratorio di chimica della scuola –, lui era un ragazzino iperattivo, confusionario, una spina nel fianco. Sapeva che era questo che gli altri pensavano di lui, partendo da Derek per finire con Scott, il suo stesso migliore amico, che ormai tanto “migliore” non era, visto che preferiva passare il suo tempo in compagnia di Isaac piuttosto che con lui. Vedendoli insieme, per la prima volta Stiles si era reso conto di cosa davvero significasse essere un branco, e aveva capito che lui non ne avrebbe mai potuto fare parte. Non era uno di loro, non era un lupo, era un normalissimo essere umano, inutile per giunta.  
Era geloso di quello che i ragazzi avevano, nonostante i dissensi che c'erano all'interno del gruppo. Oltre a Scott, Stiles non aveva nessuno, e ora neppure lui. Forse era per questo che gironzolava intorno a Derek con la scusa di capire meglio i lupi mannari, i loro poteri e le loro usanze: per poter fingere ancora per un po' che andasse tutto bene, che avesse ancora degli amici. Gli bastava ancora un anno, poi sarebbe andato al college e avrebbe dimenticato tutta quella storia, avrebbe dimenticato loro, e quando dopo dieci, quindici o vent'anni qualcuno gli avrebbe domandato “Ehi, ma tu non eri amico di Scott McCall? Non giravi sempre con quel branco di disadattati?”, lui avrebbe sorriso e annuito dicendo che no, non erano proprio amici e no, non sapeva che fine avessero fatto. Poi sarebbe andato in un bar, avrebbe bevuto un drink e tutto sarebbe tornato a posto, e il branco, e Scott, e _Derek_ sarebbero stati archiviati in un angolo della mente  in attesa del prossimo conoscente che gli avrebbe chiesto di loro.  
In quegli ultimi giorni, Scott gli era stato accanto, ma qualcosa si era spezzato tra loro, Stiles lo percepiva. Non era più come prima della trasformazione dell'amico, quando c'erano sempre l'uno per l'altro, quando c'erano soltanto loro due. Era come se il piccolo angolo di felicità di Stiles fosse andato distrutto nonostante i suoi sforzi di tenere insieme i pezzi della sua vita. Si sentiva sconfitto, incapace di reagire. Era peggio della volta in cui Gerard l'aveva picchiato, perché Lydia poi era andata da lui e l'aveva spronato, motivato. Ma lei stava vivendo il suo idillio con Jackson ormai, e Stiles era solo una pagina del suo passato.  
Quanto a Derek, non era neanche da considerarsi. L'ultima volta che si erano incontrati avevano litigato come mai era successo prima. In effetti, non avevano mai litigato, non davvero. Il lupo si limitava a minacciarlo quando superava il limite e Stiles si zittiva per una manciata di secondi al massimo per poi riprendere da dove l'altro l'aveva interrotto. Era più di una settimana che non avevano contatti, e considerando che dalla morte di Gerard si erano visti tutti i giorni, una settimana era davvero un sacco di tempo. Si stupì a pensarlo, ma Derek gli mancava. Non nel modo in cui gli mancava Scott, quel senso di vuoto, perdita e gelosia per il tempo che l'altro passava con Allison o Isaac; era una mancanza di tipo diverso, più acuta in un certo modo. Scott era parte della sua famiglia, un fratello quasi. Derek cos'era? Non erano amici, a malapena di sopportavano, ma la sua sola presenza gli trasmetteva sicurezza, come se, con il solo averlo accanto, le cose potessero andare a finire bene. Era un sentimento che non provava da anni, da quando sua madre era morta, e provarlo per Derek lo faceva sentire un po' in colpa verso Scott. _Questo_ nonostante l'amico avesse tentato di  ucciderlo quando, con la luna piena, aveva perso il controllo, mentre l'alfa gli aveva salvato la vita almeno una mezza dozzina di volte.  
Derek lo faceva sentire al sicuro perché, nonostante Stiles cercasse sempre di mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote, soprattutto quando si erano appena conosciuti, era sempre pronto a fare da scudo tra lui e chiunque o qualunque cosa fosse il loro nemico. Come quella volta nella piscina della scuola quando, sebbene fosse andato a cercarlo per estorcergli le informazioni in suo possesso, appena il kanima aveva fatto il suo ingresso in scena, Derek l'aveva spinto via intimandogli di scappare, _dando le spalle al nemico_. Che poi  Jackson l'avesse paralizzato e Stiles avesse dovuto trascinarlo via era un altro discorso. Quello che contava era che per proteggerlo l'alfa si era messo tra lui e il kanima. E non importava che Derek dicesse che l'aveva tenuto a galla per più di due ore solo perché sarebbe stato lui ad affrontare Jackson quando la paralisi fosse finita. Stiles non voleva morire, ma non voleva che nemmeno Derek morisse. Era stupido negare che in qualche modo teneva a lui, nonostante tutto. Forse definire in quel modo ciò che provava per Derek era un po' riduttivo, ma Stiles non aveva intenzione di scavare più a fondo di quanto avesse già fatto, di comprendere di più i suoi sentimenti per l'altro, perché avrebbe significato mettere in discussione ciò che provava, o pensava di provare, per Lydia. Non era pronto per quello, sebbene da tempo sospettasse di poter essere attratto dai ragazzi. Non voleva pensarci perché avrebbe certamente cambiato il suo modo di rapportarsi con Derek. Sapeva di conoscere già la risposta, ce l'aveva sulla punta della lingua, semplicemente non voleva corre il rischio di pronunciarla e vedere la sua vita finire di precipitargli addosso. Sperava che con il tempo tutto si sarebbe risolto, ma più i giorni passavano, più gli mancavano il branco e Derek…beh, più che altro Derek. Stiles sapeva di aver sbagliato. Andare ad importunarlo ogni singolo giorno non era certo stata la sua idea più brillante, e un leggero senso di colpa aveva preso dimora nel suo petto e ruggiva soddisfatto ogni volta che il ragazzo si ritrovava a pensare all'alfa e al loro scontro.  
Quindi decise che sarebbe andato a scusarsi. Lasciò al padre un biglietto attaccato al frigorifero in cui lo informava che sarebbe uscito, e stava per prendere le chiavi della jeep quando sentì una macchina parcheggiare davanti a casa. Andò alla porta e la spalancò pensando di trovare lo sceriffo.  
«Sei tornato presto, pa-»  
Quello davanti a lui però non era suo padre, ma Derek. Deglutì e il suo senso di colpa fece un salto nel cerchio di fuoco.  
«Ciao, Stiles. Possiamo parlare?»  
Fu un déjà vu, solo che al posto dell'alfa c'era Peter. Automaticamente si spostò per farlo entrare, chiuse la porta dietro di lui e lo precedette in cucina.  
«Stavi uscendo?» chiese Derek notando il biglietto.  
«Sì. No. Non importa.» Fece una pausa. «Di cosa dovevi parlarmi?»  
«Di noi.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Commento.  
> ** Ed eccoci quasi alla fine. Domenica prossima pubblicherò l'ultimo capitolo e voi potrete scoprire come tutto andrà a finire. Non che non sia palese, suppongo, ma comunque...  
>  Mi sento strana a pubblicare una storia a più capitoli. Di solito pubblico solo one-shot. Di solito scrivo anche commenti lunghissimi ai capitoli, ma questa volta non so cosa scrivervi, cosa dirvi di più.  
>  Per cui a domenica prossima per l'ultimo fantasmagorico (?) capitolo!
> 
> Chiara.
> 
>   
>  PS: d'accordo, ho detto che non volevo vi sentiste obbligati a scrivere una recensione, ma se non mi dite niente io non so che pensare! I personaggi vi sembrano IC? La storia è noiosa? Ho fatto dei madornali errori? Vorreste solo sapere dove vivo per buttarmi a mare?  
> Siate compassionevoli!  
>  *Le luci si spengono. Cala il sipario.*


	4. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fandom:** Teen  Wolf.  
>  **Personaggi** **:** Derek Hale, Stiles  Stilinski, Peter Hale, Isaac Lahey.  
>  **Pairing** **:** Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski.  
>  **Rating:** verde.  
>  **Beta:** [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239) (santa donna!), che ha avuto davvero tanta, tanta, tanta pazienza.  
>  **Genere:** un po' angst, un po' fluff e un pizzico di romanticismo.  
>  **Warning** **:** slash, post season 2, pre season 3.  
>  **Capitoli:** 4/4  
>  **Summary** **:** _A volte per trovare la tua strada devi far pace con te stesso_ _. A volte trovi la tua strada dove non avresti mai immaginato._  
>  **Note:** il titolo è un verso della canzone “[ Start of something good](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WKsyxZWQ_g0)” di Daughtry.  
>  **Dediche:** a [ _Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), per il suo compleanno (in ritardo). Cento di ~~questi~~ quei giorni!  
>   
>  **Disclaimer** **:** Stiles, Derek & Co. non mi appartengono. A scrivere questa _cosa_ non ci ho guadagnato nulla tranne soddisfazione personale.  u_u No, neanche “Start of something good” è mia.  
>   
> 

****

****

**_ And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore _ ** ** **

****

****

**Capitolo 4  
  
** Stiles rimase un momento interdetto.  
«“Di noi”…dei lupi, intendi? A questo proposito, sono stato invadentee mi dispiace, per cui non-»  
«No, di noi, Stiles. Di noi due.»  
«In che senso?» chiese il ragazzo, e Derek lo vide sbiancare e sentì il suo cuore accelerare.  
«Nell'unico modo possibile» gli rispose.  
«Senti, se non mi vuoi tra i piedi lo capisco, non mi farò più vedere e tu non-»  
«No, è tutto il contrario, invece. _Ti voglio_ tra i piedi.»  
Stiles lo guardò un momento soppesandolo e riordinando le idee.  
«Mi stai offrendo il morso, per caso? È di questo che parlava Peter riferendosi alle scelte difficili che dovevi compiere?»  
«Non ti sto offrendo il morso!» ringhiò Derek esasperato e quasi offeso. «E che c'entra Peter?» chiese poi con sospetto.  
«Eh, lui è venuto qui una decina di giorni fa?» disse Stiles esitando un po', e il lupo lo guardò spazientito come a dirgli “non chiederlo a me; se non lo sai tu!”.  
«Ha- ha detto che forse saresti venuto da me a chiedermi qualcosa e che avrei dovuto risponderti…»  
Stiles guardò Derek brevemente, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
«Non voglio il morso, ok? So di non essere forte o veloce come voi, ma mi va bene così, rimanere umano, ecco. Peter me l'ha già chiesto una volta, ora me lo chiedi tu. Non mi interessa. Soprattutto per quel cinquanta per cento di possibilità di morte certa, sai.» Fece una pausa e tornò ad incontrare gli occhi dell'altro. «Non posso fare questo a mio padre, Derek. Ha già sofferto a sufficienza. Sta ancora soffrendo, e anche io.»  
Era la prima volta che Derek lo sentiva parlare, sebbene indirettamente, della madre. Il suo sguardo spento, il tono afflitto ma fermo e deciso della sua voce furono tutto ciò che gli servì per finire di comprendere ciò che lo legava a Stiles, ciò che voleva per lui e per se stesso. Porre fine a tutta quella sofferenza, a quella solitudine con cui avevano finito per circondarsi. Voleva che fosse felice, e voleva esserlo anche lui, perché sapeva che, sebbene il dolore per la perdita della sua famiglia non se ne sarebbe andato, il modo migliore per onorare i suoi cari era essere felice. E lui voleva esserlo con Stiles. Così gli si avvicinò, e, posata una mano sulla sua nuca, lo attirò a sé e premette le labbra sulle sue.  
«È questo che voglio» disse poi, incontrando i suoi occhi, spalancati, enormi, e Derek pensò che quel ragazzino sarebbe stata la sua fine. Lo lasciò andare e indietreggiò in attesa di una sua reazione.  
«Io- cioè, no. Aspetta. Tu-» balbettò; poi i suoi occhi, se possibile, si spalancarono ancora di più. «Mi hai appena baciato» disse senza alcuna inflessione della voce, quasi stesse esponendo un compito di scuola. «Mi hai appena baciato!» esclamò ancora, fissandolo a bocca aperta. «Perché?» chiese infine, con genuina incomprensione.  
«Te l'ho detto» rispose Derek, ricacciando indietro l'imbarazzo che, superato lo shock per quello che aveva fatto, si stava facendo avanti. «Ti voglio tra i piedi.»  
«Non è che dovessi necessariamente baciarmi per farmelo sapere» disse Stiles irritato – era il suo primo bacio, maledizione! ¹ «Non potevi semplicemente dire “ehi, mi dispiace se abbiamo litigato; facciamo pace e torniamo amici”?!» e no, non c'era una nota isterica nella sua voce.  
«È proprio questo il punto, Stiles. Non voglio essere tuo amico. Voglio che tu sia il mio-» si interruppe. «E non ti chiederò scusa per aver litigato; è stata colpa tua.»  
Il ragazzo stava per replicare, indispettito, quando la portata della dichiarazione di Derek lo colpì in pieno.  
«Tuo?» boccheggiò. «Il tuo cosa?»  
Il lupo lo guardò un momento confuso.  
«Questo spetta a te deciderlo» concluse poi, comprendendo che non poteva imporgli niente e che avrebbe dovuto accettare la decisione di Stiles, qualunque essa fosse stata.  
Il ragazzo rimase a osservarlo per qualche secondo, poi distolse lo sguardo e sussurrò: «E se io volessi più di quanto tu sia disposto a offrirmi?»  
  
  
*°*°*  
  
  
Oh mio Dio, lo aveva detto. Doveva essere completamente impazzito. Ma Derek l'aveva baciato, aveva detto che voleva fosse il suo qualunque-cosa-intendesse-dire, come avrebbe dovuto interpretare tutto questo se non così? Se non che l'uomo che aveva davanti desiderava iniziare una relazione con lui?  
«Tu cosa vuoi?» gli chiese Derek.  
« _Tu_ cosa vuoi» replicò Stiles.  
«Te l'ho già detto, non farmi perdere la pazienza.»  
«Beh, magari potresti spiegarmelo usando più di cinque parole!»  
Il lupo aprì la bocca un paio di volte, forse indeciso su come iniziare il discorso; poi strinse le labbra in una linea dura e attirò di nuovo il ragazzo a sé per baciarlo.  
Stiles sapeva che era un cliché, ma sentì davvero i fuochi d'artificio nello stomaco. Derek lo stava baciando, e il ragazzo si sentiva come se quella fosse l'unica cosa che avesse desiderato da un bel po' di tempo a quella parte. Perciò quando il lupo fece scivolare la propria lingua in avanti, Stiles schiuse le labbra senza esitazioni, passando nel frattempo le braccia intorno al collo dell'altro per stringerglisi maggiormente contro. Derek gemette nel bacio e il ragazzo si sentì decisamente soddisfatto di sé.  
Si staccò dall'altro in cerca d'aria, e mugolò quando il lupo gli posò un bacio sul collo, per poi nascondervi il viso e inspirare il suo odore. In quel momento il cervello di Stiles decise di spegnersi e le ginocchia cedettero.  
«Non svenire» lo ammonì Derek in tono canzonatorio e il ragazzo seppe che stava sorridendo, e lo amò un po' di più per questo. Non che l'avrebbe mai ammesso di fronte all'altro, non ancora per lo meno.  
«Tutto ciò che voglio è qui, tra le mie braccia» sussurrò poi il lupo e il suo tono era dolce, carico di affetto e desiderio e cura, e Stiles rabbrividì comprendendo la portata di tutto quello. Si sentì al sicuro, come tutte le volte in cui Derek gli compariva accanto per salvarlo. E si sentì amato, in un modo diverso da come suo padre l'amava o sua madre l'aveva amato, più dolce, più totalitario, più intenso.  
«Senti, voi siete lupi, giusto?» chiese, fulminato dalla rivelazione.  
«Sotto molti aspetti sì» rispose l'altro, guardandolo negli occhi. «Ma cosa c'entra ora?» Sembrava irritato dall'interruzione.  
«Funziona anche per voi quella storia della monogamia?»  
Derek lo guardò stupefatto per un istante, poi accennò un sorriso e tornò a baciarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¹ Non è che volessi che Derek fosse il primo per Stiles, ma visto che lui è innamorato di Lydia (o quantomeno pensa di esserlo) ho pensato che fosse più che logico che non si fosse concesso a nessun'altra e si conservasse per lei.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Commento al capitolo.  
> ** Prima di qualsiasi altra cosa permettetemi di scusarmi per l'immenso ritardo nell'aggiornamento. Come avevo scritto nel primo capitolo sono tremendamente pigra a volte e questo mi impedisce di fare le cose che dovrei.  
>  Spero che questo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento e non vi abbia deluso. Non è lungo, la storia di per sé non lo è, e mi sembra per questo inadeguato – leggo certe one shot da trentamila parole a volte e sembrano non finire mai.  
>  Come avrete notato ho usato sia il POV di Derek che quello di Stiles. Hanno fatto tanto per se stessi, hanno scoperto tanto riguardo ai propri sentimenti e hanno accettato di provarli, quindi mi sembrava giusto che entrambi avessero la possibilità di concludere il loro percorso interiore in questo ultimo capitolo.  
>  Pubblicare questo capitolo significa per me voltare pagina. Ho un sacco di idee per nuove storie e ho pensato che fosse giusto completare questa prima di imbarcarmi in nuove mirabolanti avventure.  
>   
>   
>   
>  **Commento finale.  
> ** Voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno inserito la storia tra le preferite, le seguite o le ricordate, chi ha recensito e chi ha semplicemente letto.  
>  Voglio ringraziare la mia beta, [_Luthien_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=2239), perché è stata severa e paziente e mi ha spronato a scrivere un miglior secondo capitolo. Perché quando ho avuto bisogno di lei c'è stata nonostante i suoi impegni. La ringrazio perché ha risposto alla mia richiesta di betaggio nonostante non sapesse niente di me, rischiando di trovarsi a leggere un completo disastro. Perché so che se ne avrò bisogno potrò contare di nuovo su di lei.  
>  Ringrazio tutte le amiche del gruppo di Facebook con cui ho parlato e parlato e parlato di “Teen Wolf”, dello Sterek e di “che diavolo stai combinando, Jeff?!”. Grazie per le risate, per il supporto e per le storie che avete scritto.  
>  Ora, vi do una notizia. Non so se sarà gradita o meno, so solo che questa storia non si esaurirà qui. Avevo intenzione di creare una serie e l'intenzione c'è ancora. Ho solo bisogno di un po' di tempo e di tanta, tanta pazienza.  
>  L'avevo già detto qualche capitolo fa, questa storia è la mia prima slash. Ci ho messo un po' ad entrare in questo mondo e non so dove mi porterà tutto questo, so solo che sono felice di aver imboccato questa strada, ormai nel lontano 2008. Ho conosciuto gente fantastica, mi sono confrontata con persone diversissime tra loro scoprendo che avevamo sempre tutti qualcosa in comune.  
>  Vi auguro tutto quello che ho vissuto io, perché, davvero, non potrei augurarvi di meglio.  
>  Baci,
> 
> Chiara.


End file.
